


One Night Stand

by Ahmose_Inarus



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmose_Inarus/pseuds/Ahmose_Inarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a Challenge on Facebook - JJ and Will have broken up, and a depressed Will ends up on Spencer Reid's front door step. But while he arrives looking for comfort, he suddenly finds himself wanting more from the genius...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand

Reid would never admit that he liked to listen to meditational music. Morgan would never let him live it down. But here he was, curled up on the sofa in his pajamas, sipping a cup of chocolate hazelnut coffee, reading a book and listening to the Soundscapes channel on his Digital Cable package. At the moment, it was playing some Native American flute, and Reid was more than soothed. So he was slightly irked when there was a knock on his door. 

He glared at the door accusingly, then, at the sound of a louder knock, he set his coffee and book down and shuffled across the apartment, peeking through the peep hole while reaching for his revolver. After a moment, his fingers slid off of the weapon and instead unlocked the door and opened it.

“… Will?” He asked, blinking. “… Are… you okay? He asked, taking in the man’s red and puffy eyes. Will paused for a moment, went to nod, then went to shake his head, and then just jerked a shoulder in a shrug. Reid stepped aside, opening the door wide. “Come in.” He said, and Will did as he was bid. Reid led him to sit on the sofa, and then hurried into the kitchen, returning a moment later with some coffee. Will accepted the mug and Reid joined him on the sofa, and for a long time, nothing was said. 

Nearly fifteen minutes had gone by before Will, in a dry, rough tone, said “JJ an’ I split up.” Reid froze for a moment, eyes going wide.

“… what?” He breathed, startled. This was NOT what he had been expecting to hear. He didn’t even know that JJ and Will had been having issues.

“Things’ve been rough lately.” Will confessed. “I think JJ only told th’other girls… I though that you’d be the safe one t’go to.”

“Will… I…”

“JJ an’ I really did decide t’gether to make you Henry’s Godfather. You’re a good man, Spencer.”

“… I’m sorry, Will.” Reid finally said. Will just shrugged.

“It’s prolly a long time comin’ really… I wasn’t s’prised… But it still hurt like a shock.” Will said, and Reid nodded silently. After a long silence, Reid sighed.

“What are you going to do now?” He asked.

“… Well… I have a few ideas.” Will breathed, and Reid looked up at him... And froze. Will was staring at him, a hot intensity in his gaze. Reid leaned away as Will leaned closer, but then the former New Orleans detective seized his arm, pulled him close and pressed his lips to Reid’s.

For a few moments, Reid was frozen in shock. Then he squeaked and began squirming. He could taste a faint hint of alcohol on Will’s tongue as he… PUSHED IT INTO HIS MOUTH!!! AHHH!!!

“MMMH!!!” Reid protested, but a moment later, Will moved over him and Reid was flat on his back on the sofa. He turned his head to the side, finally breaking the kiss.

“W-Will… What are you doing?! We… Y-you… JJ and Henry!”

Will let out a soft exhale in semblance of a laugh, a warm puff of air falling on Reid’s cheek. “She’s done with me, Spencer…” He murmured, lowering his lips to caress the skin of the Agent’s throat. “And I suddenly fin’ m’self not quite as upset as I thought I’d be…”

“W-Why?” Reid gasped, squirming slightly as a hand trailed down his waist.

“B’cause you taste as good as I had always imagined y’would.” Will confessed, and Reid’s eyes widened again, blood rushing to his face. “I’ve been dreamin’ o’this for a long time…”

“W-What?!” Reid barely managed to squeaked, and he squirmed a bit in a half assed attempt to get away.

“Let me make love t’you, Spencer…”

“… what?!” Reid yelped, stunned. A moment later, he felt hips wedging themselves between his knees, spreading his legs. “W-Will… I… I don’t feel that way about you!”

“This isn’t about how we feel towards each other…” Will reasoned. “It’s about just… lettin’ go and givin’ in and feelin’ good…”

“We shouldn’t do this… You… You still have to be Henry’s father, and—“

“Who I want to sleep with has nuthin’ t’do with me bein’ Henry’s father.” Will snorted.

“Will… No.” Reid whimpered. Will stopped. He turned and looked Reid in the eye.

“No?” He asked, and frowned slightly. “Are y’sure ‘bout that?” and he rolled his hips against’ Reid’s, watching as the Agent’s eyes rolled back with a groan of pleasure. “Hm?”

“… N-No?” Reid whispered, looking conflicted.

“Hm…” Will snorted, smirking, and then he captured Reid’s mouth with his own again. Reid squeaked once more and squirmed, but then a strong hand cupped the front of his pants and began to rub and massage, and with a moan and a shiver, he went limp. Then a hand was sliding up his belly and chest, pushing his shirt up as it went. This time, when the kiss ended, Reid was unable to hold back a whimper of disappointment that he hadn’t even realized he felt until he heard himself. Then he craned his neck and let out a hiss as a nipple was caught between keen teeth. He lifted his hips slightly, and Will chuckled. The next thing Reid knew, he was on his feet, and Will was guiding him back to the bedroom, ridding the Agent of his shirt as they went. Reid opened his mouth to protest, but the only thing he managed was another pleasured sigh as his previously neglected nipple was lavished with attention.

The bedroom was dark, but Reid was able to keep them on course to the bed, and a moment later he fell back onto it, Will following his controlled fall to straddle the genius’ hips. “… Condom?” Will murmured against Reid’s throat as he deftly untied the draw string of Reid’s pajama pants.

“N-no…”

“Well… let’s see if I adhered to th’man’s rule of keepin’ one tucked away b’hind my cards.” And he pulled his wallet out of his pocket. “Yep… Right b’hind th’ Merican Express… the REAL don’t leave home without it…” And he pulled out a shiny foil wrapper, holding it in his teeth as he began to remove his own belt and jeans. Reid stared up at him, eyes wide and heart pounding. 

Was he really going to do this?! This was Will Lamontagne!!! Henry’s father! The father of JJ’s son!!! What the hell was he THINKING?! He had to stop this!!!

But when he opened his mouth to tell Will that he couldn’t do this, all he could manage was, “Please… hurry…”

Only a moment later lips met his own in a hungry kiss that was wet, sloppy, and filled with gasps, grunts and moans as the pair wrestled the clothes off of one another until they were naked. Will placed his thigh between Reid’s legs while straddling one of Reid’s thighs and then the pair clung to each other tightly, rubbing and bucking into one another, both moaning into the other’s mouth when their erections touched.

“Oh God… please…” Reid whispered to Will. 

“Roll over.” Will ordered. Reid blinked at him. “G’on.” Reid paused, then did as he was told. “Up on your knees, and spread your legs.” Reid did as the Cajun commanded, face flushed in his embarrassment at the position he was in. He had NEVER spread himself open like this before. His breath hitched when he felt strong hands grips his buttocks and spread them apart, and then hot breath ghosted over his entrance a moment before a hot tongue began lapping at it. 

“Oh!” Reid gasped, startled. Will let out a soft “heh”, before continuing. “Ohhhh…” Reid moaned, his eyes fluttering closed as he surrendered himself to the pleasure. “Oh God…” He groaned when he felt the tongue pushing into him, followed by a finger. “Ahhh… W-Will… Oh God…” He had NEVER had THIS done to him before… How could something feel so wrong and feel so good all at the same time. “Ah… God… please… Will please… I… I need you… please Will… Now…”

“Well, alright then….” Will grinned, ripping open the condom and rolling it on. Reid rolled over onto his back and looked up at Will, again telling himself to speak up and stop this NOW!!! But he couldn’t… He wanted it so bad… His erection was throbbing and he wanted so badly to take all that Will could give…

Will moved between Reid’s legs and then lifted them up, hooking them over his shoulders as he leaned forwards, the head of his erection rubbing against the youth’s entrance. Reid pulled Will down for another kiss as the detective began pressing into the agent. The doctor arched his back and groaned into the elder's mouth as he felt his body stretch to accommodate the intruder.

"Ahh... W-Will..." Reid moaned, and the detective grinned.

"Say that again..." He growled, and Reid whimpered slightly.

"A-Ahhhh… please… Will… move…" Reid gasped, and Will turned and nuzzled his face into Reid’s throat, beginning to take up a slow rhythm of moving in and out of his partner's body.

"Mmmm... Yes... Oh Will, yes..." Reid moaned, rocking his hips in time with Will's movements. "Yes... Oh, yes... Ah... ah... oh... mmm... God, yes..."

"D’you have... any idea... how sexy y’are when y’do that?" Will panted, and Reid moaned into the man’s throat before accepting another kiss. “I knew you’d be hot…” The former detective moved down, skimming his teeth over Reid's neck, watching his doctor tilt his head back and bare his throat, and Will felt a swell of satisfaction at this submissive display.

"Look at me, Spencer…” Will hissed and Reid looked up, eyes widening as he gazed into the eyes of Lamontagne.

“W-Will… please… n-need to…”

"Then cum…” Will hissed, and increased the speed and force of his thrusts. Reid gasped and his eyes fluttered briefly before looking back at the grinning detective.

"Ahh... oh, Will, I'm so close....." The agent whined between pants and pleasured whimpers. Will smiled as his lover began to pant and sweat, squirming and raising his hips to meet every thrust. When his lower lip began to tremble, Will knew that Reid was moments from his orgasm. He bent down and kissed his prize, thrusting his tongue into his lover's mouth. Reid curled his arms around the detective's body. His grip tightened and he gasped, bucking his hips up as he finally reached his peak and released his passion over himself and Will. Will growled into the doctor's mouth and buried himself deep inside of his lover's body and held himself, releasing his liquid fire into him.

Then, with a low groan, Will allowed himself to collapse on Reid, closing his eyes and savoring the tight warmth of Reid’s core that still surrounded his manhood. Reid made neither move, nor sound. He just lay there, basking in the high from his orgasm and trying not to think about what he had just done… He was ashamed… of the act itself or at the pleasure he took from it, he was not sure, but the shame was there.

After a long time, Reid wasn’t sure how long, Will drew in a deep breath and turned his head, breathing over Reid’s neck. “… You feel so good.” He murmured. And Reid felt himself overcome by both horror and delight as he realized that he felt Will’s length hardening within him again.

“W-Will?” He whispered, almost too afraid to voice his question. But before he could ask it, Will began to rock his hips against the genius, and Reid moaned at the shivers of pleasure that washed through him as his post-orgasmic hypersensitive body was stimulated again. A moment later, Will lifted himself up onto his hands and knees and pulled out, then shoved Reid over onto his stomach, pulled his buttocks apart and sank into him again. Reid groaned, eyes rolling back into his skull at the pleasure of the penetration. 

Will wasted no time. Bracing himself up with one hand beside Reid’s head and gripping Reid’s hip tightly with the other, Will began to pump in and out, and both men groaned. Reid’s hands curled into fists and he shifted his knees, lifting his backside into the air to allow Will an easier angle to work with. This time, Will slid into him deeper and at a sharper angle, making Reid cry out in pleasure. Will rocked back a bit, now gripping Reid’s hips with both hands as he took up a furious pace, sawing himself in and out of the lithe body beneath him. Reid just closed his eyes and gave in to the pleasure, beginning to clench his inner muscles for their mutual pleasure, and a groan let him know that Will appreciated the effort.

Sloppy kisses covered Reid’s shoulders, and every now and then the scraping of teeth on his skin would spice things up a bit, making him shiver in delight. And then Will reached under him and began to stroke his erection. Reid let out a high keen, and in moments he was splashing his release over the comforter. He collapsed bonelessly and Will followed him down, still thrusting frantically into the younger man. Reid’s eyes fluttered when he felt Will reach his orgasm with a groan. 

Will was barely able to guide himself to fall beside Reid rather than on top of him again, and Reid shivered as the Cajun’s spent length slipped from his body. Neither man said a word. They just closed their eyes and surrendered to sleep.

 

It was the phone that woke Reid in the morning. He shifted and his eyes fluttered open as he felt the ache between his legs, and a moment later he remembered. His bed mate was fumbling around, and a moment he heard Will answer his cell.

“… JJ?” The man asked, voice rough from sleep. “What… JJ… hold on now, slow down… JJ… JJ! C’mon, honey, calm down and take a deep breath, okay? Alright… now what’s goin’ on?” Reid closed his eyes as he listened to the pause. “… Okay… Yeah… No, I’m sorry too. I had no right t’say that, and… yeah. I…” Will sighed. “Of course I forgive you… Mm-hmm… No. I love you, JJ. It’s gon’be alright. We’ll work this out. Yeah. I’m comin’ home… I’m at Spencer’s place. Yeah. I’ll see ya soon.” And then there was a beep. 

Reid opened his eyes again and slowly sat up.

“JJ wants you to come home.” He stated.

“Yeah. She does.” Will confirmed, rubbing a hand over his face. “Spencer, I… I’m sorry.”

“… what for?” Reid asked. It was not stated in the way that implied that there was nothing to be sorry for… there was no doubt that what Reid was asking was “for which thing?”

“… For takin’ advantage o’you like that…” Will said. “I was…”

“You were drunk.” Reid confirmed, and Will nodded. He wouldn’t look at Reid. He kept his eyes on the floor. “You need to go.”

“I know. ’m sorry.”

“You need to go and fix this with JJ.” Reid said softly. “You need to be there for her and Henry. And she can’t EVER know about this. NO ONE can.” Reid said, his voice hard. Will nodded.

“… ’m sorry.” He said again.

“… For what?” Reid asked, this time the question implying something completely different. “Nothing happened.” And he stood and walked into the bathroom, the sheet wrapped around his body. “I’ll see you later, Will.” And he closed the door. Will stared after him, then sighed and gathered his clothes, dressed, and let himself out of the apartment. 

When Reid heard the front door close, he finally allowed the tears to fall. He turned on the shower and raised it to a scalding temperature, and flinched when he stepped into the stream. But he didn’t turn it down. He just began to scrub… he had never felt more dirty before in his entire life. When he had scrubbed himself over several times, leaving his skin raw and red, he just slumped to the bottom of the shower, curled up and cried. And he stayed there until the water was freezing cold.

And not once was he able to figure out exactly why he was crying…


End file.
